


Influences

by breathedeep222



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Makeup, Pointless, tiny drop of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedeep222/pseuds/breathedeep222
Summary: I spent too much time talking to heartsdesire456 about Magnus helping Max wear makeup and the way people may react, and this is the result. Very short pointless self-indulgent ficlet.





	

"Hey Alec?" Max spoke from the couch where he was eating his ice cream and watching some superhero cartoon with Magnus. Alec was reading at the kitchen table, letting the two of them bond and get to know each other.

"Yes?"

Max kneeled and hung his arms over the back of the couch, resting his head on top of them. "Have you ever put on Magnus's makeup?"

Magnus let out a surprised laugh, but Alec just smiled, used to Max's random questions.

"No, why?"

Max shrugged and took another lick of his cone. "I dunno. Just to try it. You've tried Izzy's make up."

At that Alec had to join in on Magnus's laughter. "That's because she wanted to know what I would look like. I don't need to try it again."

Max kept eating his treat in silence, face thoughtful. Alec noticed Magnus turn the tv off since Max had clearly lost interest.

After a second Max spoke again. "I wonder what I'd look like in makeup."

"I'm surprised your lovely sister hasn't tried to put any on you yet."

Max screwed up his face into a frown. "She did. But she said I kept moving too much. I like your make up better anyway."

Alec watched Magnus preen at the compliment. "Thanks, kid," he said. "And any time you want me to do your makeup let me know."

Alec was not expecting Max to perk up in excitement, nearly dropping his cone. "Really?" He shouted. He turned to Alec. "Can I?"

"Um," Alec hesitated, thrown off guard by how excited Max was with the prospect. He glanced at Magnus to see if he'd mind. He knew the stuff Magnus used wasn't cheap. His boyfriend just shrugged, face clearly saying "it's up to you."

Alec shrugged as well. "Sure. If Magnus is okay with it I don't mind."

"When do I ever object to a makeover? Let's go, Nugget."

"Yes!" Max jumped up and dropped his ice cream all over the floor. Both of the Lightwoods were about to react, but Magnus waved it away with a flick of his fingers.

"Magnus is the _coolest_."  
\----

"Alright! All done, Nugget."

Alec watched as Magnus turned Max toward his vanity mirror and let him fully take in his face for the first time. He was a little concerned when Max didn't say anything and continued to stare at himself until he finally leaned forward and touched his face gently.

"Wow," Max said in awe.

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked.

"I love it," Max replied, sounding more sincere than Alec had ever heard a ten ear old sound. He spun around and looked at Alec. "Do you like it?"

Alec came closer and squatted down to inspect his little brother. He had watched Magnus apply it of course, but it was nice being able to admire the finished product. Magnus brought out the blue in Max's eyes with a light brown color and what looked like to be a bit of a shimmery gold color. After a bit of a struggle, Magnus also managed to neatly apply mascara to Max's eyelashes. Alec wasn't exactly sure of everything Magnus applied to Max's face, but whatever he did it clearly had an effect. Finally, Magnus had used a light pink color on Max's lips. "It looks great," he told him.

"Awesome!" Max said. He hugged Magnus. "Thank you!"

Magnus smiled, clearly proud. "You're welcome Nugget."  
\---  
Alec walked down the hall of the institute toward Izzy's room to ask her what she wanted to order for dinner. When he reached her door he paused as he heard commotion coming from behind it.

"Max sit still!"

"I am sitting still! You just don't know what you're doing!"

Alec walked in right when Izzy threw her make up brush on her vanity in frustration. "I know what I'm doing! My make up is flawless!"

"Magnus said your make up is cakey!"

Izzy pulled back in surprise. "Magnus didn't say that!"

"Magnus would never say that," Alec finally butt in, reassuring her. He closed the door behind him and sat on his sister's bed. "Why are you lying, Max?"

Max rolled his half done up eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just wanted to have my make up done again and Izzy said she'd do it but she sucks."

Izzy's immediately tensed up, ready to defend herself but Alec gave her a look. "Don't," he stressed. He turned to Max. "And you need to stop trying to rile her up. You know it's just because you can't sit still."

Max turned his anger on Alec now, acting like being accused of not sitting still was the worst thing anyone has ever told him. "I can to sit still! Magnus didn't complain when he did my makeup."

Alec signed, knowing this conversation would just keep going around in circles if he didn't squash it. "Yes, he did. He told me Izzy was right, you don't sit still. Magnus can just magic away the mistakes it causes."

He felt bad, because at this news Max's face fell. Alec wasn't sure why he was so upset until he spoke up.

"So I have to wait until I see Magnus again to have my makeup done?"

Even Izzy looked concerned for how disappointed Max sounded. Alec reached out and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry buddy. But I promise I'll try to let you hang out with Magnus again soon." 

Alec felt bad, because max wasn't allowed to be hanging out with Magnus so they couldn't see each other too often or it'd be suspicious. He knew he'd have to do something because he couldn't stand to see Max look so disappointed. Max was far from the first Lightwood to sneak out of the institute, and he wouldn't be the last.

\---

"Yellow is going to clash with his skin!"

"No it's not! The red is too dark! Yellow is light and pretty."

Alec watched in bemusement as Magnus threw his hands up in frustration. "I've been alive for 700 years! I think I know how colors work!"

"Maybe you're going blind in your old age!" Jace shot back at him.

Alec restrained his snort and walked around the arguing pair to the table where Max was sitting with a bored expression. Jace was hanging out with them this time, which proved to be a big mistake. He argued with every make up decision Magnus had made for Max this entire time. Currently they were arguing about what color to paint Max's nails.

Alec sat across from his little brother and smiled. He gestured to the bottles lined up next to them. "What color do you want?" He asked quietly.

Max perked up at finally getting the attention again. He looked over the options carefully before deciding. "Blue."

"Blue it is!" Alec said. He picked up the bottle of polish and shook it, telling Max to stick his hands out. After years of helping Izzy paint her nails, Alec knew he was capable of this much. While Jace and Magnus kept arguing, Alec took Max's hand in his gently and started to paint.  
\---

"Max! What are you doing?"

Alec was in his own room when he heard the yelling coming from down the hall. He put his book down and peeked out of his room. His concern grew when he saw his dad standing in the doorway of Max's room, looking upset and confused.

He walked toward them and heard Max shout "nothing" in the same tone of voice that always meant he was in trouble.

"Where did you even get that," his father said, walking further into the room. "And why are you putting it on?"

Alec's stomach clenched at those words and he hovered in the doorway behind them to assess the situation. Max had a black line running from his eye down the rest of his face, clearly caused by their dad startling him. There was a little pot of eyeliner and a brush Alec recognized as Izzy's open in front of him on his desk, and Max looked terrified. He knew he had to step in before his brother incriminated himself.

"I can't believe you fell for that, Max," Alec said, trying to add on a laugh that sounded as believable as possible.

His father turned around, the anger gone from his face and complete confusion left in its wake. "What do you know about this?" he asked.

Alec crossed his arms and leaned against the door jamb, smirking. "The other day Izzy told him she was the best at drawing runes when we were younger because she had so much practice wearing makeup." He forced out a laugh again. "I don't think any of us expected Max to believe her." He desperately believed his dad was willing to believe the lie.

Their father let out a gentle laugh at Alec's explanation and smiled down at Max fondly. "Your sister was messing with you Max. First off, she was definitely not the best at drawing runes. And secondly, the only way she got better was with her training, just like everyone else. Not with makeup." Max ducked away while their dad ruffled his hair. "Now go take that off. You look ridiculous," he added, touching the line on Max's face.

Alec could tell Max was relieved but still a little shooken up and needed to get out of the situation. "I think he needs make up remover for that. I know where Izzy keeps it. Come on Max," he said when their dad nodded at them and everyone started towards the door.

Once in the bathroom, Alec with the makeup remover as promised, he finally got to check up on Max.

"You okay?" He asked. He was crouched, using a cotton ball to swipe gently at the eyeliner on Max's face.

"Yeah. Thanks to you," Max said gratefully.

Alec chuckled softly, finding the situation a bit funny now that it was behind them

"No problem. You know I always have your back. But what were you thinking Max?"

His little brother shurgged, uncharacteristically quiet. "I just wanted to see if I could do it myself, since Izzy can't. It's not my fault Dad has bad timing."

He laughed at the return of his brother's humurous self. "You should have known you were taking a big risk. What if Mom found you?" Alec tried to keep his voice casual, but he noticed Max cringe at the implication.

"You're right, sorry. I won't do it again." Alec also noticed the disappointment in his brother's voice. He sighed and stood up.

"The first thing you're going to do is return Izzy's makeup to her and tell her you used it without permission." Alec said firmly. Making it clear he wasn't happy with Max's stealing. "Then, you're going to ask her _nicely_ if you can borrow any to practice with." He couldn't resist a smile at the way Max perked up at what he was saying. "And if she says yes, just practice in the bathroom, okay? No one is going to barge in on you there. Except maybe Jace," he added as an afterthought.

Max smiled his big mischievous grin and threw his arms around Alec in a hug. "Thanks for helping me not get caught. And taking me to see Magnus."

Alec laughed and hugged Max back. "Yeah yeah, I'm the best big brother, I know. Now go try to set somethign on fire."

Max pulled back in surprise. "Really?" he shouted before running off.

"No! No Max I was joking!" Alec took off after him, happy for the distraction from the sick feeling in his stomach at Max's words.  
\---

Magnus kissed his way down Alec's neck, and Alec tried to lose himself in the sensation instead of the thoughts running through his head. His efforts were for naught because Magnus lifted his head and frowned down at him. 

"You're not into this." 

Alec sighed and shook his head. "No, sorry. I can't stop thinking." 

Magnus smiled and gave him a soft kiss. "It's okay." He moved his body off of Alec and rested his head on the pillow, lips playfully grazing Alec's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Alec sighed and shifted on the bed, tucking his right leg into the other and trying to get his thoughts on order. "Do you...do you think I'm being a bad influence on Max?" 

He felt Magnus tense next to him. "You mean," he waved a hand in the air absently, blue sparks appearing for a second "with the makeup stuff?" 

"Yeah," Alec agreed. He had already told Magnus what had happened with their dad. "Do you think I...I should be handling things differently?" 

Magnus was quiet next to him for a beat before speaking up. "Well, I obviously don't see the harm in a little makeup but,"

Alec laughed, cutting him off. "I didn't mean _that_ ," he explained. His boyfriend clearly misunderstood him and thought he was questioning whether he should let Max wear makeup at all. "I meant with my parents. Am I doing the wrong thing by," Alec paused and gulped, feeling guilty just by saying the words out loud. "By teaching Max to hide himself?" 

He heard and felt Magnus's gasp. "Oh Alexander," he said softly. He leaned up on his shoulder and gave Alec a kiss on the cheek before looking him in the eyes. The glow of his cat eyes comforted Alec. 

"What?" He asked when Magnus didn't say anything. 

Finally, Magnus smiled and ran a hand down his bare chest. "You are so kind. And good at worrying yourself over nothing." Magnus smirked at that and Alec finally found it in him to smile back. "You did the best thing in the situation. Who knows where Max's interest with the makeup will lead. He could get tired of it in a few weeks, or experiment with other things, or he could just be jealous of my and your sister's impeccable taste," Magnus added playfully. "He's ten, Alexander. He's far from figuring out who he is. You did the right thing in buying him some time to figure it out." 

Alec reached up and wrapped an arm around Magnus's back, pulling him down to his chest. "You're right," he agreed with a sigh. "Thank you." 

"Of course I'm right," Magnus said with a chuckle. They were quiet for a minute before Magnus spoke again. "Besides, once he does figure it out, he's going to have two and a half lovely older siblings to support him." 

Alec laughed loudly, jostling Magnus's head. "Who's the half?"

"Jace of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da!


End file.
